legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mido
Mido is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Mido, who has given himself the moniker "The Great Mido", considers himself the boss of the Kokiri, despite the fact that he can act quite childish and egotistical at times. He often makes other Kokiri do work for him, such as lifting stones and cutting grass. Despite this, he appears to be admired, or at the very least trusted by the other Kokiri; if one of them is scared by one of Link's masks, they say that they will tell Mido. Mido has a strong dislike for Link and will not accept him as one of the Kokiri because he does not have a fairy; thus, he does not understand why Link is the favorite of Saria and The Great Deku Tree. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Mido acted as he would in the game, always being a bully to Link as well as Zelda II's Pokémon. He was first seen in the forest guarding over the Deku Tree Meadow and never allowing them passage until he collects a sword and shield. Affter they managed to buy a Deku Shield and find the Kokiri's treasure, the Kokiri Sword, they finally venture and tackle some monsters. However, after saving the Deku Tree, he tragically dies, and Mido wouldn't stop accusing Link on killing their father figure, forcing him out of the forest. It's no question that Zelda II hated him so much. Seven years later, he was seen guarding over a passage in the Lost Woods leading to the Sacred Forest Meadow. He wanted to keep Saria's promise, to look over the area for intruders until her return, but she never did as she investigated the Forest Temple and wanted to do something of the forest decaying. When Link played Saria's Song, Mido was convinced that he trusts the Kokiri-lookalike, yet somehow by looking at him, he remembers..."him." By the time he and Zelda II rescued Saria as a Sage, Mido desperately wanted to apologize the way he treated Link so badly if he should ever return; he also said that Saria was a dear friend to him. After Mido made a close observation, the Hylian reluctantly revealed he was him grown up, making Mido beg profusely for his actions. He was forgiven by both Link and Zelda II and he gives him the leftover Kokiri Sword as a testimonial. Mido promises the heroes he'll help Saria look after the forest until Ganon's defeated. Heck, a t one point, when Link was paying respects to the Great Deku Tree, Mido had the opportunity to redeem himself as he and his friends made special meals, including fruits and Octarok, as he mourned. Since then, he was classified as a true hero, and always welcomed to the forest he grew up in. It's possible that Mido, along with the Kokiri, had been burned alive with the forest itself during Zelda II's post-apocalyptic nightmare in The Lost Legend of Namira. Brought Together, Torn Apart Mido had just fallen for Saria and vice versa, although he's not aware that this was also a ploy to control his bossy attitude and impulses and show more of his softer side. He got what he wanted from the Forest Sage since they're both still Kokiri children, but Saria and Navi would make sure to make an angel out of the little devil he is. Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree Mido was mentioned that when Link returned to the forest after the Imprisonment War and his self-exile, he, along with the other kids, cheered as they saw 100 yellow ribbons around his father, sealing the Hero's fate that he was more than welcome on coming home. Category:Characters Category:Bullies Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Humans Category:Reformed Villains Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle